Redup
by Winter Bells
Summary: Cahaya mentari telah balik ke peraduannya. Meninggalkan hati yang redup tanpa penerangan. Dan rumah itu, dibiarkan kosong tanpa penghangatan.


**Disclaimer**: Queer as Folk milik Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa maksud untuk meraup keuntungan materiil.

**Warning**: maybe OoC, ficlet, modified Canon.

* * *

><p><em>Terima kasih, untukmu yang selalu hadir di sisiku<em>

_Terima kasih, untukmu yang selalu setia mencintaiku_

* * *

><p><strong>Redup<strong>

Oleh: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>Lantai itu masih dingin. Diselimuti debu-debu yang perlahan terselip di antara kesat-kesat keramik. Lantai itu masih tak tersentuh, mengundang kotoran menginap di setiap engsel-engselnya. Sinar sang surya tak dapat menembus sela-sela kaca jendela, karena terjegat oleh debu-debu halus yang telah menempel permanen di partikel kaca tersebut. Kasur itu, masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia ditinggalkan. Kau masih bisa mencium wangi badannya yang masih melekat di antara jahitan-jahitan kain. Keringatnya telah menjelma menyerupai noda, bersatu dengan partikel-partikel kasur.<p>

Rerumputan hijau di halaman depan, telah menjalar membentuk benteng yang tinggi. Mengakar terlalu dalam. Memblokade siapapun yang ingin melewatinya. Tulisan papan nama rumah itu, telah goyang karena diserbu badai semalam. Sawang-sawang tampak tumbuh subur menyambut di pintu depan. Rumah megah itu telah kehilangan keemasannya, mengingat cat dinding yang melapisi dinding terlihat kusam. Rumah itu, ya, tak tersentuh semenjak kejadian masa itu. Dibiarkan kosong tanpa penghuni. Dingin, tanpa penghangatan.

Tak terdengar lagi lantunan suaranya. Suara bagaimana ia membangunkan pria yang ia cintai. Karena sang mentari telah kembali ke peraduaannya. Lelah menetap di sini. Dan tenang di rumah Tuhan untuk selamanya.

Rumah itu tak boleh sendirian. Ia harus memiliki pasangan agar dapat ditempati. Sesuai janji mereka.

.

"_**Ahh… Bri, bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit? Ouh… henghh…"**_

"_**Tak bisa, Sunshine. Kasar lebih menyenangkan," **_

.

Rumah itu rindu akan desahan dan rintihan pemuda itu. Desahan saat lawan mainnya menyatukan kedua tubuh menjadi satu. Saat menikmati klimaks mereka. Beradu di atas kasur yang menjadi saksi bisu. Basah karena nikmat yang telah keluar.

.

"_**Punggungmu ingin kugosokkan?"**_

"_**Boleh, Sunshine." **_

.

Rumah itu rindu saat suara gemersik air memancar keluar dari lubang-lubang _shower_. Membasahi siapa pun yang diselimuti peluh yang tengah lengket. Menemani mereka yang melepas hasrat. Saat air menyejukkan kulit epidermis mereka.

Tapi rumah telah kosong. Hampa.

.

**oxoxoxo**

.

Pemuda itu masih bertahan di situ. Mengelus lembut batu yang menancap di unsur-unsur hara. mengukir rangkaian kata yang tak asing baginya.

Tanah itu masih basah. Ditaburi beraneka macam bunga yang menemaninya tidur di sana. Hati pria ini beradu dengan pikirannya. Entahlah, orang semacamnya tak mungkin tumbang. Ia tegar. Bohong. Ia redup. Matanya layu, seakan bertanya apakah mimpi buruk sedang menyelimutinya?

"Daddy!" sebuah sapaan membangkitkannya dari fantasi. Yang menyapa berlari kecil menuju pria ini. Kaki mungilnya terhentak-hentak melantunkan irama melodi serentak dan mengiringi rambutnya yang dibelai lembut oleh partikel ringan, angin.

Pria dengan surai senada langit malam itu menyambut dengan pelukan hangat dan senyuman terurai. "Kau datang," sebuah kecupan cukup melepas rindunya terhadap si bocah. Senyum palsu terpaksa menjadi topeng agar sang anak tak terbawa suasana.

"Daddy..." Bocah laki-laki itu menjeda ucapannya. Berusaha menemukan kalimat yang barusan hilang di pikirannya, "...itu Daddy Justin?"

Hening. Senyuman tipis menyertai paras wajah pria yang bernama Brian Kinney ini. Sebuah anggukan pelan telah cukup menjawab pertanyaan sang bocah.

_Kemana Sunshine-ku pergi, di saat hatiku sedang redup?_—pemuda itu membatin. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah kehilangan penghangat jiwanya.

.

"_**Will you marry me**_**?"**

"**_Hah? Oh,_ y**_**es. I will**_**,"**

.

Andaikan kalimat itu datang kembali bersama dengan pemuda tersebut, maka ia berani menjamin, tak ada lagi keraguan di hatinya. Keangkuhannya telah luntur bersamaan lenyapnya sang pencerah di kalbunya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Bri. Biarkan ia tidur dalam damai di sana. Dan kita akan menjemputnya suatu saat nanti. Di dunia yang baru." Seorang wanita muncul dari arah belakangnya. Berusaha membantu pria itu untuk berdiri di antara kepingan-kepingan penyesalan. Membantu menyusunnya kembali seperti semula.

"Bolehkah aku menjemputnya sekarang? Kurasa dia kedinginan di sana," Brian mengeluarkan tatapan kosong. Menatap batu itu. Dia bukanlah Brian Kinney yang dulu. Dia sekarang, dapat larut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan itu semua karenanya, Justin Taylor.

"Tidak, Bri. Biarkan Sunshine konsentrasi di sana. Dia juga tak ingin kau cepat-cepat menjemputnya. Kau hanya perlu menunggu panggilan secara langsung dari Tuhan. Kita akan menyusulnya suatu saat," balas Lindsey sambil memegang pundak pria tersebut. "Hei, kau akan tetap membiarkan rumah itu kosong?"

Hening. Pria itu terdiam.

"Ya. Rumah itu tak dapat dimasuki tanpa pasangan," ujarnya lemas.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kami pergi dulu. Kau masih ingin di sini?"

Pria itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Lindsey hanya pasrah, ia berharap suatu saat pria ini akan ceria seperti dahulu. Lindsey lalu menggendong bocah yang ada di pelukan Brian. "Sampaikan ucapan terakhirmu untuk Daddy Justin, sayang," bisik wanita itu di telinga sang bocah.

"Dadah Daddy Justin! Nanti kami akan menjengukmu lagi!" Bocah itu melambai serentak dengan bayangannya yang mulai pudar dimakan kejauhan.

Pemuda itu sekarang sendirian. Menemani sang kekasih di sini. Ditemani sapuan angin yang menggiring dedaunan oranye yang berada di atas tanah.

_Kelak, aku akan menyusulmu, Sunshine. Kita akan menikah kembali di dunia yang baru_—batin Brian. Ia mencium batu itu. Batu yang terukir nama pemuda itu, Sang matahari.

Sekarang, cahaya mentari telah balik ke peraduannya. Menemani sang surya di atas sana. Yang tertinggal hanyalah hati yang **redup**, tanpa penerangan.

.

_Maaf, untukmu yang selalu menungguku_

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Oke, jangan timpuk saya akan kejelekan fiksi ini. Hanya sebuah drabble—atau ficlet, saya ga tau dah #plak<p>

Nah, semoga feel-nya dapet. Walaupun saya yakin gagal seratus persen! #pundung

Sekarang, boleh minta reviewnya? Biar saya semangat ramein fandom ini! yuhuuyy XD

Salam,

**arui**


End file.
